Sex, Love & Rock 'n' Roll
by Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart
Summary: A trilogy of sex-filled stories featuring the theme of sex, love & rock 'n' roll between Miley and Joe. Joley, Jiley, Moe, Lemon, Smut. Enjoy!
1. Sex

_**SEX**_

"Hey, Babe." Joe smirked, leaning against the doorframe as I stretched.

"Hey." I grinned back at him, bending over and touching my toes, looking at him through my legs.

"Nice." He commented, crossing his arms and I rolled my eyes. I stood straight again before bending down to touch my toes again.

"Better be more than nice."

"J-lo's nice, Baby." Joe said, coming in and shutting the door behind him. "But, you. Are out of this fucking world." Joe's hands held my hips and he pressed his crotch against my ass.

"Maybe I wanna be in this world." I stood again and turned in Joe's hold, looking up at him sweetly. "Fucking you." I smiled innocently and his grip on my hips tightened.

"That could be arranged." Joe smirked, bending down and nuzzling against my neck. His hands moved down from my hips to my ass and he lifted me, letting me wrap my legs around his waist.

"Lock the door." I told him, linking my hands around Joe's neck.

"Already done." Joe nipped lightly at my neck before carrying me over to the couch in my dressingroom.

"You gonna kiss me yet?" I raised and eyebrow at him and he chuckled.

"Maybe later." Joe smirked and I raised my eyebrow higher. "Late enough." He grinned and kissed my lips chastely. I stopped him from pulling away and kept his lips on mine, deepening the kiss and letting our tongues touch lightly. Joe kissed down from my lips to my pulse point, his fingers pressing me into the couch a little harder. I slipped my fingers down his chest and under his shirt before I started back up, feeling his hard muscles under my fingertips.

"Good boy." I cooed, tugging his shirt up and over his head, marvelling at the muscled sight before me. "Very. Good boy." I licked my lips.

"Nothin' boyish about this, Babe." Joe denied huskilly, slowly peeling my top up and over my head before reattaching his lips to my upper chest, sucking and nipping lightly to leave a mark.

"We'll see." I smirked, slipping my fingers down his chest again and tracing across the waistband of his jeans. Joe peeled the cups of my bra down and pressed soft open-mouthed butterfly kisses down to my left nipple. "Joey." I moaned, hooking my fingers into his belt loops and pulling him down hard against me as he suckled my nipple, making it stiffen with arousal before he moved onto my right breast.

"Fuck, Babe, you're so perfect." Joe groaned, resting his forehead against my breasts for a second before he reached under me and undid my bra. "Fuck!" Joe swore and I flushed while I giggled; I guess trying to turn the tables and be on top doesn't work on a couch because Joe was rubbing the back of his head where it hit the floor.

"Sorry." I murmured, cupping his cheek and I pecked his lips lightly.

"'S no problem." Joe shook his head, looking up at me, his hands falling to my ass. "Damn, you're _fi-ine_."

"And there's certainly nothin' boyish from where I'm lookin'." I licked my lips and Joe grinned.

"Told ya!" He said, moving his hands around the front and unbuckling my jeans, pushing them down and slipping his hand into my panties.

"Mmm... Joe..." I moaned, levelling my hands on his chest and throwing my head back. Joe traced his forefinger across my sex lips once, making me shivver before he slid a couple of fingers between them and brushed them over my clit, sending sparks of pleasure through me with every touch. "So good." I mumbled, clawing my fingers against his chest. Joe moved his fingers down further and and pushed one inside of hot wet sex, curling it slightly as he pulled it out to rub against that sweet spot inside of me, making me moan again.

"Jesus, Joe, I need you." I moaned, moving my hands down and fumbling with the buttons and zipper on his jeans before I finally got them undone. Joe groaned at the slight release of pressure as he let me drag his jeans and boxers off him in one motion. "Yep." I bit my bottom lip, apraising Joe's hard, pulsing dick. "Definately not boyish. You're all man, Baby."

"Alllll man, Mile." Joe confirmed, pulling me down and flipping us over so I was on my back again, looking up at my sexy beast of a man. "And you're about to be full of a man." Joe quickly and swiftly pushed my jeans and panties down, spreading my legs and looking down at me.

"You waitin' for an invitation, Joey?" I teased as he stared at me.

"You know I'm always invited here, Babe." Joe smirked, lining his cock up to my sex and he kissed me as he pushed his manhood inside of me. Joe laced his fingers with mine and them on either side of my head and he thrust into me slowly, his dick rubbing against that special, pleasurable spot inside of me and my clit with every stroke.

"Ohh... Joe..." I moaned, arching up against him and squeezing the walls of my sex around him tightly as I felt closer to my orgasm. "You're so amazing, Joey."

"Fuck!" Joe swored, pressing his forehead against mine and thrusting harder. "Miles." He moved faster and I gasped, squeezing Joe's hands and his dick.

"Joe... Joey... Fuck me, Joey." I begged wantonly, meeting him thrust for thrust as I got close. I gasped and panted.

"Please be close, Miles?" Joe pleaded and I could only whine, feeling my orgasm crash over me, making me tremble and quiver under and around Joe.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is going to be a three-part sex-filled saga inspired by MoeLover's review about writing a sex story based off of my dream about Joe and Miley anouncing a project together this year.<strong>

**As the title suggests there's going to be sex - this one - love (instead of drugs) and rock 'n' roll, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please review for the 'love' part of the trilogy.**

**XOXO  
>Sex, Love, Rock 'n' Roll!<strong>


	2. Love

_**LOVE**_

"I love you, Joey." I sighed happilly, feeling his heartbeat under my fingertips as we caught our breaths in the aftermath of amazing sex.

"Love you too, Miles." Joe murmured, one hand moving up from holding my ass and tangling his fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp gently.

"Is your head okay?" I moved my other hand up to stroke the side of his head, my fingers splaying through his growing dark curly hair. It looked so cute in the stage of growth it was at now, it was just purely adorable.

"Huh?" He furrowed his brow and looked confused.

"You're such a dork, Joey." I shook my head before resting it on his chest and cuddling against him.

"Only for you, Baby." He replied and I smiled. "How did I get so lucky for you to love me?" Joe mused and I lifted my head again.

"I'm the lucky one, Joseph." I smiled softly and he tilted my chin up to kiss me, his lips soft and sweet against mine. I kept kissing him instead of pulling away, and I shifted a little, trying to get a better angle and Joe broke away to groan at the feeling, his half-hard penis still inside of me. "You're a good kisser." I teased a little after I kissed him once more.

"I'm good at a lot more than just kissing, Destiny." Joe teased back and I stuck my tongue out at him for the use of my birth name. He held one hand still tangled in my hair and the other pressed against my lower back before he rolled us over again so he was once again back on top, and we were now under the glass coffee table of the dressing room. He held himself up and stroked a piece of hair back from my face before he smiled. "I'm best at loving you, it comes naturally, I was born to do it." I smiled shyly and he kissed me softly.

"Forget Hope, I was Destined to love you." I leaned up and kissed him again. Yeah, we were being the most cheezy people in the world, but sometimes we couldn't help it.

"Better not fight Destiny." Joe advised between soft, sweet kisses. "I learned that years ago, she always wins." I laughed, but it turned into a throaty moan when he found that sensitive spot just under my ear and kissed and suckled my skin between his lips. Sometimes I think Joe has a bit of a vampire fetish, the rest of the time I just moan. This is one of the second times. Joe moved his pelvis against mine and I felt his dick twitch inside me as it filled with blood and desire again.

"I love you." I whispered, looking right into his eyes as I spoke and he moved inside of me.

"I love you, Miley." He whispered back, moving slowly as his penis grew inside my sex. We rocked together slowly as we made sweet love this time. Last time was sex, this was love; just me and Joe showing how much we loved each other with out bodies.

I heard a noise in the back of my mind, but I ignored it and held Joe as close to me as possible, my lips moving to his neck and murmuring my love into his salty, hot skin. I moaned his named gently and he caressed my body, with his own body on top of mine, his hands, his lips, the words of his love. Joe reached down and lifted my left leg over his hip, pushing himself deeper inside me. I hooked my other leg over his hips and pulled him down, moaning at the sensations he was causing. Joe moaned and his breath came out in short, hot puffs.

"My Joey." I moaned, my nails scratching into his neck and back. I felt my orgasm start to build and I whined lowly.

"I love you, Des." Joe moaned, pushing harder and I knew he was close as well.

"Joseph!" I gasped as I arched up and orgasmed breathlessly.

"Miley, my sweet Miley." Joe cooed, slowing his movements and I felt his white, hot sperm shooting inside me for the second time.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 of 3: Love; all about Miley and Joe showing their love.<br>Part 3 features Rock 'N' Roll in its smuttiest, sexiest form.**

**Please review :D**

**XOXO  
>Sex, Love, &amp; Rock 'N' Roll!<strong>


	3. Rock 'N' Roll

_**ROCK 'N' ROLL**_

"You interrupted my stretching, Joseph." I tried to be stern, but how could I when we were both naked and I'd just had two orgasms at the hand of him.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Mile, I _definately_ helped you stretch." Joe teased and I flushed and lifted my head off his chest. "Besides, you're lucky I didn't come before the show."

"You did." I teased back, stroking his soft cock once. "And this is only the first day of tour."

"You're gonna milk me dry by last show, aren't you?" I laughed as I got up and moved out from under the table, grabbing my bra and panties.

"Babe, I could jerk you a dozen times and you'd still have more." I pointed out and Joe pulled on his boxers.

"Only for you." He pulled me down into his lap and I giggled. There was a knock on the door and we both went silent, hoping whoever it was would go away.

"Miley, we've gotta get on the bus, get your ass out here." My handler called and I sighed.

"I could think of better places for your ass to be." Joe growled, tapping me lightly when I got off his lap and I shot him a look, quickly grabbing my jeans and top and getting dressed, checking my sex-mussed hair in the mirror.

"Get dressed, I'm coming on that bus with or without you." I teased and Joe mock-glared at me, pulling his jeans on as well.

"Damn straight you'll be coming." He growled. Once we were on the bus - just one for the two of us - I was sitting in my bunk with my guitar, lightly strumming whilst Joe was on the phone with his Mom. He's such a Momma's boy. I got bored and set my guitar down in the bunk next to me and grabbed my I-pod, choosing my rock playlist. I felt one of the earphones get tugged out and I looked up at Joe. "I love when you do rock." He said and I blushed, realising I'd been singing out loud again. One might think that as a singer I'd get tired of it, but I just couldn't stop.

"You always rock me." I teased him and he tugged me out of my bunk and back to the bedroom at the back of the bus.

"Wanna roll?" Joe offered, waggling his eyebrows and I laughed. I pulled Joe down in a kiss and fell back onto the bed, letting him slide the door shut with his foot as he kissed me back. The bus jolted and Joe slipped and his body pressed down against mine a little more.

"Eager." I muttered, feeling his already half-hard dick press against me through our clothes.

"You know you are too." Joe replied, his lips against my neck and his hands tugging at my clothes. The bus jumped again and I took the opportunity to get on top of Joe and I licked my lips as I pulled his shirt off and traced my fingers over his muscles. Joe's fingers swiftly undid my pants and pushed them down a little. I clumsilly tried to help get them off and ended up on my back giggling.

"We're usually much better at stripping." I laughed as Joe tossed my jeans and panties away and started fumbling with his own, but the bus moving kept knocking him off ballance.

"Jesus, is this road all pot-holes?" Joe wondered, finally getting his jeans off and his penis was waiting for my attention.

"It does help the whole rock thing." I said and before I could get my hands on his dick Joe was between my legs and rubbing it slowly up and down my sex, testing my wetness.

"Fuck!" We both groaned when the bus jolted yet again and Joe's dick pushed inside of me, filling me up, his hard cock stretching me and rubbing against all the right places. We rolled again and I was back on top, bouncing kinda uncoordinatedly thannks to the bus.

"So tight." Joe moaned, his hands gripping my hips. He pulled me down and his lips suckled my nipple into his mouth "Fuck, Baby, how are you always so tight?" I gasped at the feeling as his dick rubbed against my clit and my G-spot simultaniously. I rolled us back so Joe was on top, thrusting into me a lot more coordinatedly than I had been.

"Joey." I whined, scratching his back harshly, I'd probably leave marks again, but as long as he didn't take his top off in public for a few days no-one would know. "Deeper, Joey." I demanded and he grunted in response, pushing himself deepr inside me. My legs around his hips, his dick deep inside me, his balls hitting against my ass, my walls squeezed once, tightly, increasingly the sensations.

"I'm close, Des." Joe moaned and I let out a small scream when the bus jumped and Joe lost some of his control, pushing harder into me.

"So close, Joseph." I keened in response right before my breath flew out of me and I felt Joe's sperm fill me at the same time as my orgasm crashed over me, my back arching up to press me closer to Joe and he burried his face in my neck, muffling his moans whilst I could only pant through my orgasm.

An hour later Joe and I were curled together on the messy bed, my guitar in our laps as we sleepilly played an old classic rock song.

"Rock and roll, Des." Joe whispered in my ear.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of the saga. I kinda don't like this, I had a different one half written, but I hated that one even more, so you guys are stuck with this one.<strong>

**Kinda surprised no-one noticed or commented on Joe calling Miley 'Des', it's way obvious. Everyone's always calling her Miles, or Mi or something like; I wanted Joe to have something only he called her; ergo Des, short for Destiny.**

**Please review? Pretty please?**

**XOXO  
>Sex, Love, &amp; Rock 'N' Roll!<strong>


End file.
